Christmas Songs and Confessions
by SammyBoy8
Summary: Jason and Percy get a crazy idea on how Nico should confess to Will this Christmas. They think he should sing. Nico? Sing for Will? Could it get any more crazy than that? T because there is yaoi.


Slightly ooc Percy and Jason, but I thought it would add to the humor a little if it were those two coming up with some weird plan. Anyway I wrote this for meine liebe, who I thought might like this. I'm not very confident in my writing so I doubt it xD And yes I am aware this song is used a lot for this sort of thing *^* Anyway, enjoy the story, merry late Christmas!

"Nico!"

"Psst, Nico!"

Nico raised an eyebrow slightly, turning his head to see both Jason and Percy peeking around from behind Cabin Three as if they had some big secret to share. "What do you-" He was cut off by Percy's overly eager voice and frantic waving. "Get over here!"

Despite the warning signals going off in his head, he made his way to his two friends.

"Y-You want me to what?!" The raven haired male practically squeaked in all of his surprise. "Come on, it's obvious you like him." Jason started as if it were well known to everyone, which Nico couldn't help but feel it was. "And he's bound to do something dorky and sappy for you since it's Christmas, so why not do it first?"

He stared at them in disbelief, obsidian eyes wide and mouth dropped open slightly in shock. "That doesn't mean I should sing for him!" He squeaked once more, mentally cursing his inability to speak without squeaking at the moment.

"Why not? It's an awesome plan!" Percy exclaimed with a wide and surprisingly innocent smile despite his crazy plan. Both Jason and Percy leaned close in a dramatic pose, something that looked very odd to Nico. "He'll be ready to serenade you and then you'll beat him to it and BAM!"

Percy ruined the moment with his loud exclamation, hands on his hips in an odd hero-like pose. "You'll get him." Nico's eyes narrowed as he looked between his two friends. "And why are you suddenly playing matchmaker?" Even the two males seemed surprised by his question, blinking as they tried to form some sort of response.

"You've been eyeing him for a while." Jason, of course, was the first to recover from his momentary shock. Nico thought back to all the times the two of them had teased him for staring at Will without meaning to, the memories only making him even more against their plan. "And we got tired of teasing you, plus the Aphrodite cabin has been betting on you two for a while." Nico could feel his cheeks flush. Piper. This had to have some of her influence in it.

After a moment of intense mental debating, he finally let out a deep and resigned sigh. "Fine...I'll sing the damn song.." He mumbled, already feeling regret over his decision. "Sweet! Don't worry, Nico, we've got your back! We'll be there the whole time!" Percy grinned, a matching look of happiness upon Jason's features.

"Please don't be.." Nico muttered before walking away, leaving the two in confused silence for only a brief moment before they quickly followed after him.

Nico was not one to sing. Not at all. He didn't even like to mumble lyrics to himself when he was alone because he was afraid someone would hear him. This time was not any different. It was even more embarrassing and, no doubt, going to be ten times more difficult.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Looking up at the doors to the Apollo cabin, he couldn't help but feel even more nervous than before. It was like the doors were looming over him, silently judging him even before he started. "Just sing, everything will be alright." Jason reassured, Nico slightly relieved that he had followed him despite his request not to. "Come on, you can do it." Even Percy's presence seemed to calm him down, something he didn't think would ever be possible.

Percy had even brought along a guitar. Where he'd gotten it, Nico wasn't sure. But the son of Posiedon assured him he could play it, and he found himself hoping he could. Percy strummed the guitar experimentally, as if he were getting used to the sound himself, before nodding to Nico to begin.

It was now or never.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Nico began to sing, voice wavering slightly in all his nervousness. "There is just one thing I need." He could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, quiet whispers and steps making their way closer.

"I don't care about the presents," his voice grew louder, more confident, as he began to focus on the song and nothing else. "Underneath the Christmas tree." The whispers grew louder, forming words he could now understand.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Nico?"

"Will, I think it's for you."

More whispers, all of them tuned out as Nico tried his hardest to focus on not running away. It would be so much easier to just turn and run, hide in the darkest shadows of his cabin. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know." He could feel his cheeks beginning to flush red as he felt the stares of people passing.

"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas," the door suddenly swung open, revealing a wide eyed Will. "I-Is you.." Nico stuttered, the words coming out in a whisper, his confidence shattering completely.

He looked everywhere, anywhere that wasn't Will. His already red cheeks were burning even brighter than before. "Nico di Angelo." The sudden use of his name caused him to blink up in surprise. Was that a blush on Will's cheeks? Had his actions actually caused him to blush?

"Is this your idea of a confession?" In Nico's ears his tone was accusing, as if he were disgusted by the idea of being liked by the son of Hades. Then again, he couldn't blame him. "Because if this is.." Will trailed off for a moment, leaving Nico's imagination to run wild.

What if he hated it? What if he hated him? He messed things up. He messed everything up. Will just thought of him as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. He was done for.

"It is cute, and I hate you because you stole my idea."

"Will, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate-wait, I stole your what?" Nico looked up at those bright blue eyes, shining with so much love and warmth, he almost couldn't handle it. "You stole my idea." Will stated with that wide grin of his, filled with the same love and warmth as his eyes. "You beat me to it."

Nico couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like his head would explode if he kept looking into his eyes. Looking down at the ground, he nervously began to twist the skull ring on his finger. "B-Beat you to what?" He found himself stuttering before he could even process the words.

"I was going to go to your cabin, sing you this song, and win you over." Despite the confidence in his voice, he had actually been extremely nervous, Nico could feel it. "You were..." Nico looked up at him, a blush brighter than he thought possible on his cheeks. "Will you go out with me?" Will asked, a shy smile making its way to his lips. Shy. That was definitely something he didn't usually relate to Will.

It was silent for several minutes as Nico simply stared at Will in shock. He felt someone, probably Jason or Percy, shove him forward and remind him just why he was there. "Yes." He finally whispered, heart fluttering when that bright smile made its way to Will's features.

"Great.." Will whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. There was a chorous of 'aws' from all around them. As both Nico and Will looked around, they found themselves before an audience. At some point Aphrodite's cabin had made their way over, their 'aws' only amplified by the Apollo cabin. Nico was relieved he wasn't the only one embarrassed, giggling a bit at Will's bright cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Nico."

"Merry Christmas, Will."


End file.
